OJI part 2
by reilert79
Summary: Still the prequel to New Beginnings. David is recovering from his injury and a new discovery is made.


OJI part 2

****David's Hospital Room****

Chris laid on the bed with David till the nurse came in.

"Ma'am, I sympathize with you, but he really needs to rest and heal. If you would like I can have a second bed brought in for you and you can lay as close to him as possible".

"I am sorry. This is the first major tragedy that we have gone through. I would love a second bed. Thank you".

About 20 minutes later, they brought Chris the second bed. She lowered his bed rail, and lowered one of hers, and the nurse handed her sheets so that she could make it up. She climbed into the bed and held his hand as she fell asleep.

Morning came early- Chris woke up when the nurse came in to check his vitals. He was sleeping soundly, still unconscious.

The Dr. came in around 7, just to check on him.

"Dr.- did you get the results of the CT?"

"Yes. He has a skull fracture on the back of his head. It should heal on its own, but he will have some headaches, some dizziness, and just some general out of character behaviors, for a while. I suspect he has a concussion. I won't be able to diagnose it until he wakes up. I am going to give him some medicine through an IV, and it should help him to wake up some."

"His legal partner came by and mentioned disability and rehab. Do you think he will need that?"

"It's possible. We will know more when he wakes up and we can see where he is cognitively. He will most likely need to be homebound for a few weeks, until his skull fracture heals- no driving, no exercise, etc."

She nodded. The reality of this roller coaster they were on was setting in.

He left then, and the nurse came in a few minutes later to give him the IV.

Chris called the cafeteria and ordered food to be delivered to the room. She freshened up in the bathroom as best she could, and then she got back in the bed next to David. Her breakfast was delivered a few minutes later, and she turned the TV on to see the news.

She sent a text to Stephanie that David was in the hospital, and she promised to let her know when Miranda could come see him.

She finished eating her breakfast and moved the tray to the end of the bed. She was holding David's hand and laying there quietly when she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked at him, and his eyes were still closed. She brushed it off as a reflex.

She let go of his hand, and got up to go to the bathroom. When she came back, she saw him open his eyes.

"David-hi. Can you hear me?"

"Christine, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"where else would I be, except right here with you?"

He looked at her puzzled.

"Do you know where you are?" He shook his head.

"You are in the hospital. You were speaking with a client who needed a lawyer yesterday, and he got violent and beat you up. You have a skull fracture, and some cuts and bruises, and some lung contusions. We have just been waiting for you to wake up".

"How did you find out that I was hurt?"

"The EMT called me when you were in the ambulance. She found your phone and found my number and called me".

Chris could tell something was off with David, but she thought it was just the medicine and the trauma he had been through.

She texted Bethany that he was awake, and that he had a skull fracture. She told her that he would need to stay home for a few weeks.

The Dr. came in and evaluated him, and told him he would repeat the evaluation in a few hours after the grogginess had worn off. He asked David a few questions about how he was feeling, and David answered them honestly, but modestly.

The doctor left, and David looked at Chris. "You don't have to stay, Chris. I will be ok".

"David- where else would I be? You would do the same for me, and you know it".

"We walked away from each other, Christine. We don't have that responsibility any longer".

"What are you saying….." Her face fell.

"David, what year is it?"

"1988". Chris' heart sank.

"No, honey it isn't". He looked at her all confused.

"You and I did say goodbye to each other in 1988. But we found each other again and now it has been many years since we said goodbye. 28 in fact".

"Christine, I remember it like it was yesterday. I proposed marriage, and you said no. I was so hurt walking away from you. I am still hurt, as a matter of fact. I cannot believe that you convinced me to give you another chance".

The doctor came back in and did another evaluation on him. Chris voiced her concern over his memory.

"That's normal- it should clear up at the most in a day or two".

"Doctor- this woman has no business knowing anything about my medical history or issues. Please don't give her any more information". David looked pissed at Christine.

"David, how can you say that….." Chris was seriously at a loss for words.

The doctor told him to rest, and then he turned to Chris. "Hang in there".

He left the room.

David looked at Chris. "I guess you don't understand that when people break up, they don't' stay friends. I walked away from you on Coney Island, and I swore I wouldn't go back. I have not changed my mind. I see that you moved on too, since you are wearing a nice wedding ring. Your husband must be very proud of you."

"You should know… you are my husband".

Chris decided to give him the space he needed, and gathered her things.

She looked at him, and his eyes were closed. She quietly got up and walked out the door.

She stopped at the nurse's desk, and asked them to call her if there were any significant changes, and she explained that his memory was a little fuzzy.

"Regardless of what he says to you, I am his wife. He just doesn't remember". Her heart broke as she said that.

They nodded.

She headed home, feeling more lost than ever.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in and headed for the shower. She took a nice long hot shower, and put some fresh clothes on.

She came out to the kitchen and heated up some of the ravioli lasagna, and grated some fresh parmesan to go on top.

She grabbed her phone and sent Mary Beth a text. "David's awake. He doesn't remember. He still thinks it's 1988, and he and I are broken up. I am at home-giving him some space. Hopefully the next dose of meds will help him remember what is real".

Mary Beth texted back right away. "I am so sorry Chris. Don't take it to heart. He doesn't mean it".

She texted Bridgit and Lisa and told them she was at home and that he was awake but had amnesia.

She finished the plate she had made, and started changing the sheets and starting some laundry.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. She went to open it and found Bridgit and Lisa and Charlie on the other side. She teared up, and they hugged her. She let them in and shut the door, and they all sat down on the couch.

"He has a skull fracture. He is receiving medicine that they said would make him wake up. He woke up, but he thinks it's 1988, and he thinks that we are broken up still".

"What do you mean- 1988?"

Chris nodded. "We dated. He and I broke up in 1987, because I was trying to nail a drug dealer. The drug dealer pointed a gun at me, pulled the trigger and missed. David ended up defending him in court, and I felt betrayed, so we broke up. Then Pop died, and I decided to drink myself to death through that. He was the only one besides Mary Beth that got me through that. He and I were friends for a long time while I waded in the AA waters, and then we started casually dating again. Then in 1988, he proposed. I promised to give him an answer, and we went to Coney Island. He basically gave me an ultimatum, and I stood my ground. I was terrified of marriage, I didn't want my marriage to turn out like my mom and Pop's marriage did, with them hating each other. So, he walked away. And I dated, and then I married Jimmy. David moved away, married Katie, and they weren't able to have kids, so they divorced. He moved back here and Jimmy and I were divorced by then, and he looked me up and sent me on a scavenger hunt. We have been together ever since. But he doesn't remember anything past Coney Island."

"It will come to him, Aunt Chris. You just gotta believe". Bridgit started feeding Charlie a bottle, and Lisa was reassuring Chris.

They talked for a bit, and then Chris' phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Christine Keeler?"

"yes-Is David ok?"

"He just received his next dose of the IV meds. I asked him what year it was and he said 2015, so he was only off by one year. He seems to be anxious, but like he can't find the words to say what he needs or is feeling".

"Has he asked for me at all?"

"Not yet, by name. He did ask if his family was here or if his family knew he was there".

"Ok thank you".

She hung up. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. She wanted desperately to go see him, but if he didn't remember her, it would tear her to pieces all over again. She looked at the clock. It had been about 6 hours since she had been there. A lot can change in 6 hours.

She told the girls she was going to pack a bag to go back to the hospital. They all went into her room. She grabbed a bag and put some pajamas in there, and a very casual outfit for the next day. She packed up some toiletries and took those too. Then she got out another bag and packed some clothes and toiletries for David. She grabbed his phone charger and threw that in.

"All ready". She grabbed both bags and took them to the door.

The girls got their things and walked with her to the parking garage.

"I will let you know when you can come visit. Thanks for coming to cheer me up. I love you girls".

"We love you too!".

Chris headed to the hospital.

****David's hospital room****

She came down the hallway and peeked in the door. He was sleeping. She went and found the nurse, who told her that there weren't any new updates. She went back to the room, and plugged his phone charger in, and got his phone out and started charging it for him. She put his bag on the chair next to his bed.

She quietly left the room, and went to the nurse's station. She got a piece of paper, and a pen. She wrote him a note. 'David- I brought you some clothes, and your phone charger. You have pajamas, an outfit, and some toiletries in your bag, and your phone is charging by your bed. I put your favorite Nike shorts, and a t-shirt in there.

I know you think it's 1988, but it's not. It's 2016. You and I have both been married and divorced since you and I broke up. You and I found each other again a few years ago, and you have made the past few years the happiest of my life. I only hope that I made them happy for you too. I am giving you space so that you can recover without me hovering. I love you-Christine".

She went back to his room, and put the note on his bedside tray, and put the remote on top of it.

She slipped out again, and headed to the car.

Chris decided to go home, and relax. She changed into her bikini, and poured herself a club soda with lots of lime. She was proud that she hadn't craved a drink through all of this.

She headed to the hot tub and got in for a long soak. She turned on some music and closed her eyes. As she let her stress melt away and enjoyed the hot water, she couldn't help but think about her favorite moments with David.

The Christmas dance, where Jonah Newman was going to take her but David showed up instead. She smiled, and looked up at the sky. "Hey Newman, you big hotdog".

All of those times that he brought her dinner at the precinct when she and Mary Beth worked late. Him going all the way to Brooklyn to get her favorite pizza. That time he postponed a flight just so they could spend one more night together.

The late night dates they used to have in the very beginning of their relationship. The scavenger hunt. Her cancer battle. Jamaica. Turks and Caicos. Their wedding, and honeymoon. Her eyes teared up, and she told herself that if he couldn't remember, she would have to be strong and either make him remember, or she would have to walk away. It would kill her, but she would do whatever he wanted.

She climbed out of the hot tub, and dried off. She went inside and put on some casual yoga capris and a racerback tank top. She went and switched out the laundry and was looking at the fridge trying to figure out what to eat for dinner. She closed the fridge, and decided to order sushi.

She went outside to put the top on the hot tub, and turn off the jets. She grabbed her phone, and came back inside. She grabbed a notepad and started writing down what she wanted to order.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

She picked it up. It was David's nurse.

"Mrs. Keeler, David is asking for you. He says he is hungry and wants you to bring him dinner."

"Right away, thank you".

She jotted down David's standard sushi order, and called and placed the order. She filled up her water bottle, and then grabbed her purse. After picking up sushi, she was going to take him his dinner at the hospital.

***David's hospital room***

She picked up their dinner and headed to the hospital.

She walked in to find him coming back from the bathroom.

"Hi. I brought Sushi, I hope that's ok. Did you see my note?"

She awkwardly headed towards the bed and started taking his box out of the bag.

"Chris, please stop. "

She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. I remember everything now. I love you, and I am so sorry that I forgot".

He put his arms around her. She let him, and after a minute, she hugged him back.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I am so sorry babe. I promise I remember everything".

"It's ok. It's not your fault, it's Kevin Boytano's fault. Now get back into bed before you hurt yourself further".

"Can you tell me what happened?" She nodded.

"Do you remember going to see Kevin Boytano at the police station?"

"Yes. And I told him that we could represent him but it wasn't going to be a hard case for them to prove".

"As soon as you said that, he went crazy. He started punching you, he threw you up against the wall, he kicked you, he slammed your head against the wall, he punched you in the chest. Took 4 officers to subdue him. You were unconscious and have been until this morning. This happened yesterday".

He looked at her, and she continued. "You have lung contusions. A concussion. A Skull fracture. Some cuts and bruises, especially on your jaw."

"Why the two beds?"

"I climbed in bed with you last night and the nurse made me get another bed. So I lowered your rail and mine and we slept holding hands."

She climbed up in the bed and they ate their sushi.

"So do you remember this morning when you thought it was 1988?"

"Kind of. Was I really out of it?"

"From what I gathered, you thought it was right after you and I had broken up at Coney Island. You kept telling me, we walked away from each other and that's that. You saw my rings and asked who my happy husband was".

He chuckled. "Thank goodness you didn't pack up and leave me".

"I wasn't going to do that today. But I told myself if your memory never returned, and you wanted me to walk away, that I would".

He was touched by her faithfulness, but expected nothing less. They finished their sushi, and she got up and threw the trash away. He laid back in the bed, and she started cleaning up around the room. He went and changed into his pajama shorts and a tee-shirt. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, as he climbed into his.

"Babe, will you stay here tonight?"

She nodded.

She grabbed her phone and texted Mary Beth that everything was back to normal. She also texted Bridgit and Lisa the same thing.

She texted Feldberg that her husband was awake, and that she would be taking an indefinite amount of time off because she wasn't ready to leave him alone just yet. He responded with "No problem. Kevin Boytano has been charged with 6 counts especially aggravated assault, 2 counts kidnapping, and one count first degree murder. He will face at minimum 60 years to life, and while I will reduce charges, I will not drop any."

"Sounds great."

Chris settled into the bed, and David rubbed her leg. The door opened, and a lady and a man walked in.

David looked up. "Hi Bethany. Hi Jeremy!".

Chris got out of the bed. "Hi, you must be Bethany. I am Chris." They shook hands, and she introduced herself to Jeremy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I have a dull headache. I am trying to rest as much as I can. I am very fortunate."

"Yes you are."

Jeremy walked over to him. "I am so sorry. I feel so responsible, since I was supposed to take that client".

"You couldn't have predicted this. It's not your fault, man. How is your wife?"

"False alarm. She has been put on bedrest though, and the doctor said our goal is to make it 2 more weeks, and then the baby can come anytime".

"That's great."

"you take all the time you need, David. I am serious. You need to rest and heal".

"I will take it easy."

Bethany and Jeremy left a few minutes later, and Chris settled back into the bed with David. She wrapped her arm around his, and covered herself with the blanket. He turned on the TV and they tried to watch TV for a bit.

"How do we turn the lights down?" Chris got up and turned them off.

As she settled back in to bed, she looked at David long and hard.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Just my head."

"That is to be expected babe. Want me to page the nurse?"

"No, not yet. I just want to lay here very still".

They laid there watching TV for a little bit, and the nurse came to check his vitals. He asked her for a pain pill then. She went and got him one and brought it to him, and he took it straight away, and was asleep within about 20 minutes. Chris took a migraine pill that she had in her purse and fell asleep quickly too.

They slept all night, holding hands, snuggled under the covers.

The next morning, the doctor came in to evaluate David again. He was very pleased with how his memory had returned, but he cautioned them that David might be fuzzy on the details about things for a while, and to have some extra patience.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"I want to get another x-ray of your skull fracture. If that is healing the way I think it should be, I don't see any reason why you cannot go home tonight".

"Great news, doctor. Thank you".

"If you do go home, I want you to understand- this isn't a pass to just return to your life. You have a concussion. So, you are going to have to take it easy-no driving, no power tools, no heavy lifting. At the slightest bit of a headache, you need to stop and rest. It will take some time for you to recover from this".

"I understand, doctor, thank you".

The doctor left, and Chris went into the bathroom to freshen up. Their breakfast was delivered right after that, and Chris called the cafeteria to send up some extra orange juice.

Just as he finished eating, the nurse came to take him for an x-ray. Chris hung back and lounged on the bed while he was gone. She texted Mary Beth that they might be going home today, but that David was going to be homebound for a bit.

She texted Stephanie that Miranda could come visit if she wanted to, and she was more than welcome to come see him at home. Stephanie said she would text her when she got off work.

They brought David back, and the nurse said the dr. would be in within the hour to discuss the results.

As they sat there watching TV, the doctor came in.

"Mr. Keeler, I have the results of your latest x-ray. Your skull fracture is healing well, so that's a plus. I saw no evidence of a new brain bleed, however, I did see evidence of a past brain bleed. That is to be expected with brain injuries like the one you received. It is my belief that you had a brain bleed that started after you were admitted and x-rayed, while you were still unconscious. That would definitely explain your memory loss when you woke up. It healed on its own, which is remarkable. At this point, I see no indication that you will have another one, but it is also not something we can rule out. For that reason, I don't want you to be alone at all for the next 3-5 days. I am not saying you can't take a nice walk in the park, or go to dinner, or to a movie. I just don't want you to go alone. And if you get a headache, I want you to take 2 Tylenol, and if that doesn't cut it in an hour, I want you back here immediately. If you get a fever, that's higher than 100.4, I want you back here immediately. If you lose your memory again, I also want you back here immediately. I am going to give you pain pills, and I am going to give you a vitamin regimen that I want you to take, to strengthen your bones. Also, I am giving you my card. I assume you are pressing charges against whomever did this, and I am more than happy to advocate on your behalf and tell the court exactly how dangerous your injuries were".

"Thank you, doctor. I appreciate that, and I will take you up on it".

"Ok, so I am going to get your discharge papers ready. But just to recap, I don't want you to be alone for 3-5 days. I say 3-5 because you could have a great 3 days, but the 4th one could be horrible. If I could choose your decisions for you, I would say pack up and go somewhere for a week, but I cannot recommend it in case you had a reoccurrence. If you get a headache that won't go away after an hour from taking a pill, if you get a fever above 100.4, or if you suffer from memory loss, then I want you to come back in. You can do anything you want as long as it is low impact."

"Can I drive?"

"Tomorrow. Take it easy today, and call me if you need anything or have any questions".

"Thank you doctor." He shook hands with both of them and then left.

Chris started gathering David's things while he changed clothes.

She changed clothes when he came out of the bathroom and separated their beds, and started pulling the sheets off both beds. Then she and David sat and waited for the nurse.

He put his arm around her, and pulled her close. "I love you so much babe. It's 2016, you and I are married, and you make me the happiest anyone has ever made me".

She kissed him. "You got me through cancer. I am going to get you through this, because I love you more than anyone".

He kissed her forehead.

"Honey, if you have a headache, I want you to tell me. If you have a memory lapse, I need you tell me. And I plan to drop that thermostat so low, you will think you are on the surface of the sun if you have a fever, Mr. Keeler, so you better tell me that too".

"You got it, Mrs. Keeler".

The nurse came in and gave them the discharge papers, and their prescriptions. An orderly followed her with a wheelchair. "It's policy".

Chris put the papers in her purse, picked up her bag and David's bag, and they headed towards the car.

***In the car***

David climbed in the passenger seat of Chris' car, and Chris climbed in the driver's seat. This was a huge role reversal for them, since David always drives.

She was trying not to be nervous, but she was. She didn't want to hurt him at all, and New York drivers are crazy. She decided to drop his prescriptions off, then they would go grab lunch to go, and then go home. She would figure out how to get his car from her work, later.

They decided on Gino's Italian for lunch, and she called in their usual order. She asked to do curbside pick-up so that they wouldn't have to go inside. She pulled up, paid, and David held their food while she drove home. After she parked, they slowly walked to the elevator. He was ready to relax on the couch.

They came inside, and he went to take a shower while she got their lunch ready. After they ate, she did the dishes while he went to the couch.

She went over and sat with him, and decided to bring up her idea of bringing his car home.

"Honey… we need to get your car home. But I can't leave you alone. So I have an idea. I can get Bridgit and Lisa to go get it and bring it home. Or, one of them can stay with you while I go bring it home. What do you think?"

"If you trust them, I trust them. So call and see what they want to do".

"We can watch Charlie while they do that. Win-win here".

He grimaced as he moved closer to her. "Are you hurting babe?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck".

She got up and got him some pain pills, and then sent Bridgit and Lisa a text that she needed them to help her get his car back home. They said they would be there within the hour.

He decided he wanted to soak in the hot tub, so they both got their suits on, and went out there. Chris poured him a drink, and made one for herself. She sent the girls a text to come out on the balcony and that the door was unlocked.

When David saw that she was in his favorite suit- green and blue paisley bottoms with a bright purple triangle top, he gave her a cat-call. She smiled at him, and then helped him into the hot tub. She sprinkled some stress relief and sore muscle salts into the hot tub and then she climbed in. She and David soaked for a long time, with their heads leaned back and their eyes closed. They held hands under the water and just listened to the music that Chris had put on. They both loved times like this, when they could just be together and relax. Chris couldn't believe that Friday, 2 days ago, David was being beat up. 2 days ago, she didn't know if he would make it through the night, much less wake up and be able to walk, talk, and take care of himself.

David leaned over and started kissing her neck, and she turned and started kissing him back. He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around him. "Am I hurting you?"

"Only in a good way, babe". He began to kiss her breasts, and she fought the urge to run her fingers through his hair. She began to lightly scratch his back.

After several minutes of making out, just before things progressed, they heard an "ahem". They looked up to find Bridgit and Lisa standing there.

"We can come back…."

"No girls, don't be silly. Chris climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel.

"Babe, I am going to stay in here a little longer."

"Ok".

Chris and the girls went inside, and the girls decided to let Chris watch Charlie, while they drove the Mercedes back.

Chris ran to change out of her suit into some yoga pants and a tank. She came out and handed the girls David's keys and told them to call her if there were any issues. Charlie was in her baby seat just looking around and being all cute.

Bridgit and Lisa left, and Chris picked up Charlie, and they walked outside to the hot tub. David was still soaking.

"They left, babe. We have Charlie with us".

He smiled at Charlie.

"How you feel, honey?"

"Better. This was the best idea, but I think I am ready to get out".

He stood up and she grabbed a towel for him and they went inside. He changed and she sat down on the couch with Charlie. David came and joined her, and watched Chris play with Charlie.

Chris was tickling Charlie, and Charlie was belly laughing. Chris would stop and Charlie would wink at her to get her to do it again.

David noticed Chris teared up at one moment. "What's wrong, babe?"

She wiped her eyes. "You see that wink she does when I stop? Pop used to do that. Every time he saw me. Well, the sober times. Man I miss him."

Chris' phone started lighting up. Bridgit had sent them text messages of them driving David's car. It was the fanciest car they had ever been in. David was meticulous about his car, and kept it pristine.

Chris got out Charlie's next bottle, and went to warm it up in the microwave. Sometimes, she regretted not being a mom, because she would have been a great one. But she loved her single life, and her life with David. She loved being able to go on a trip whenever, and not having to find a babysitter. She regretted it sometimes, but she knew she made the right choice.

She came back and sat down next to David and fed Charlie her bottle.

After she was done, Charlie fell asleep and slept through a diaper change. Chris placed her back in her car seat and covered her up with a blanket. She went to start dinner in the kitchen for her and David. She decided on grilled chicken and couscous. She set up the indoor grill, and started the water for the couscous.

She sent the girls a text asking them if they wanted to stay for dinner. They responded back that they felt like David needed quiet time to rest. After thinking about it, Chris agreed. They agreed on a raincheck.

Just before dinner was done, Bridgit and Lisa came back. After they left with Charlie, Chris and David had dinner. She cleaned up the kitchen while he relaxed, and then she joined him on the couch.

"Babe, it's almost time for your medicine. It's going to make you sleep though".

"Well then, I guess I need to take it in bed". He kissed her as he got up off the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

She got his meds, got him and her a glass of water, and locked the door. She headed to their bedroom, and then went to change into her pajamas. She put on a slinky nightgown, and came back into the bedroom. David took his pill, turned out the lights, and they climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they started to fall asleep. About 10 minutes later, he violently pulled her on top of him and started kissing her and then rolled her on her back and climbed on top of her. He was kissing her everywhere and with great intensity.

"Honey, this isn't like you. Are you sure you are ok?" Chris was stunned.

"I want you now babe. Now".

He resumed kissing her, ripped the nightgown off her, and started squeezing her breasts very hard. She was trying to enjoy it, but she was really getting scared because she wasn't used to him being this way. He was usually very tender, passionate but not in a rush, and never rough.

He was trying to rip off her underwear, and she kept pushing his hand away.

"Honey, slow down, ok?" She ran her fingers through his hair and he didn't even flinch.

She gave in and decided to just get through it in order to get him to slow down, since she knew it wouldn't last forever.

Just as it was almost over, he passed out. On top of her.

She managed to roll him off her, and pushed him to his side. She went and hung up her nightgown, and put on another one. She came back to bed, and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Chris texted Feldberg and Mary Beth that she was taking a week off since David couldn't be alone.

David was still sleeping, so she got up and made coffee and breakfast and was reading the paper on the couch when he got up.

About an hour later, he woke up and came into the den. She checked him for fever and made him a plate for breakfast.

"How did you sleep, honey?"

"Like a rock. That pill hit, and I was out".

"I am going to call your doctor today and see if he will give you something else."

"Why? I slept great, no pain".

She turned to look at him incredulously.

"You seriously don't remember what was going on before you passed out?"

She filled him in, and stood up to go get a glass of water.

"Wow….babe, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing I cannot handle. But I am going to see if he will give you something that will make you less aggressive".

"Good idea".

Chris called the doctor while David ate breakfast. They agreed to prescribe something different and called the pharmacy for them. Chris went to change laundry out and started changing the sheets on the bed.

She called the pharmacy and scheduled a delivery, and then sat down with David on the couch.

They watched a movie for a little bit, and then Chris' phone went off. It was a text from Feldberg.

'May I come by? I need to speak with you'.

She responded. "Sure" and with their address.

A few minutes later, Feldberg knocked on the door and Chris let him in. He and David shook hands, and then he sat down.

" I wanted to come by and tell you David, that first, I am so sorry that this happened in my building. I promise you that it will never happen again, to anyone or to you. As of yesterday, we are requiring a uniformed officer to be in the room, not just outside the door. Also, I wanted you to know that we got a full confession out of Kevin Boytano, both on the murder of Krystle Givens, and also on the assault on you. We have him dead to rights, and as far as I am concerned, your grandchildren will be graduating college before his feet touch the streets of New York ever again."

"Thank you, Todd."

"Lieutenant Keeler, as the victim of someone who was hurt in our jurisdiction, you and David are entitled to a check from the department to cover your bills. Are you interested? If you are not, it will roll over in the fund to the next person."

"We are fine, Todd, but thank you".

Todd shook hands with David then, and patted Chris' shoulder and then he left.

Chris shut the door behind him, and sat back down with David.

They continued watching their movie, and David took a non-drowsy pain pill. Chris was a little wary, but nothing crazy happened.

Suddenly she had a realization. "Honey, are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of. My mom never gave me Benadryl because she said it made me mean, but that's when I was a little baby."

Chris got her laptop and pulled up the name of the medicine David was on. Then she pulled up Benadryl. They had some of the same ingredients.

"That's it. You can't take Benadryl and you can't take Vicodin because they have the same ingredients. So now we know that Benadryl or Vicodin will still make you crazy. I am calling your doctor".

She called the doctor and told them that he was allergic to Benadryl.

"we called in Oxycontin, so he should be ok. But we will put that in his files".

The pharmacy made their delivery, and then Chris and David both took a nap. She made dinner when they woke up, and then they lounged the rest of the night.

As they were crawling into bed, David grabbed the pain pills and put them on his nightstand. He was going to only take one If he really needed it.

Chris showed him how he ripped her nightgown, and he couldn't believe it. He wrapped his arms around her and promised her that he would always be gentle with her.

"I love you honey. Let's get some rest".

"Not just yet…." He started kissing her shoulder as she reached up and turned out the lights.

***The End***


End file.
